goddess among mortals
by NeferNeferRuaten
Summary: I had heard the tales that were softly whispered down through my family, through the centuries a woman in our family would be reborn as a moon goddess, though a mortal she kept herself pure and never enjoyed the sin of pleasure, but as I grew and was told who I was I didn't want the same path, and eventually I would end up meeting a man who would take pleasure in corrupting me.
1. Selena: Moon goddess?

_**Hello!~**_

 _ **So I wanted to give this story a try, and I hope you guys enjoy it here is the first chapter.**_

 _ **Let me know if you would like to see another chapter!~**_

 _ **~Ghost**_

* * *

Some say that super natural creatures are pure myth, something of nightmares and folklore creatures who feed on flesh, bone and blood.. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be roped into helping shadow hunter, all while saving my own skin from the undead?

Sure, sounds easy right? Not so much.

Shifting uncomfortably I stare out the window as Simon rants on about something Jace did, rolling my eyes I look back at Clary who sighs and shakes her head I turn back around and gulp when I see the Hotel Dumort, the Jace, Simon and Clary had been there before encountering more then ever thought imaginable and I was less then eager to go there.. jace holds his hand up causing Simon to the stop the car

"God damn it!" he hisses "That bastard never gives up does he, Simon get us the hell out of here"

I look at him and tilt my head "and who doesn't give up?" I ask unaware we were being fallowed.

"Raphael fucking Santiago, or as I like to call him the thorn in my fucking side" Jace says growls and takes the wheel from simon who climbs in back with clary.

A bullet comes flying through the back window and I scream ducking down, "keep your heads down and HOLD ON!" he shouts jerking the wheel we careen off the road and onto the highway the bullets keep flying as we attempt to flee we are cut off by another car trapped we're forced out of the car, I being the last to be dragged out, I hiss and fight against the man dragging me along he growls and throws me to the dusty earth looking around through my wild black locks My green eyes land on Jace, Clary and simon sitting on their knees.

"I told you to never come back" I hear a voice hiss

"What can I say I'm stubborn" Jace retorts

I hear the man chuckle "And now your stubborness is going to get you killed along with Simon, little Clary and.. who might you be?" the man turns his attention on me dark eyes roam my disheveled appearance

"who she is, is none of your business " Jace hisses

"She must be important if you get so worked up about it " he says in a silk like voice "Now.." he says leaning down he tucks a finger under my chin lifting my head up to meet his intense gaze brushing the hair away from my face "Now that's better" he says with a smirk and then looks down to my throat seeing the silver celtic cross around my neck his eyes widen slightly

My heart beats out of my chest as he trails his hand down my neck to my chest, I shut my eyes and bite my lip hard enough to draw blood I hear a soft hiss and open my eyes only to see his face inches from mine eyes bore into my own eyes.

"Mmm, I wonder what you taste like.." he hisses softly leaning forward I watch as he brushes his tongue over the split in my lip, he let's out a soft moan and smirks before screams erupt through the crowd he darts up and pulls me up holding me tightly by my throat, I feel heat and fear flood my veins when he presses up against my backside.

"Let her go Raphael" Simon growls

I yelp as my head is yanked to the side baring the smooth ghostly white flesh of my throat, something sharp grazes over it and I shiver "Why would I do that..Hmm?" he hisses softly but then releases me I run into Clary's arms and look back at the man I now know as Raphael, He smirks at me and looks at Jace "I will take her, she is mine. Mark my words shadow hunter I will unleash hell if I have to" and with that he is gone.

I look back at jace "What in the actual fuck is going on Jace?" I hiss clutching my cross

He sighed "Clary wanna explain it to her?" he says

She nods "Have you ever heard of the moon goddess ?" she says looking me over

"Yes but what has that got to do with me?" I ask unsure if I wanted to know the answer

"You are the Human reincarnation of that goddess.. her blood runs through your veins she says

I shake my head "That is impossible" I say slightly alarmed

"You just had a 70 year old vampire lick the blood from your lip, nothing is impossible." Jace says

"Your powerful Selena." she says "You just need to harness those powers"

"and how the hell do you propose I do that?!" I all but shout "Can we please just find somewhere to sleep for the night?"

She sighs and looks at jace and simon who groan "Yeah lets go before count Dracula comes back for another round" Jace says

We pull up to a shanty motel, Getting out slowly I look around wrapping my arms around myself, I had gotten a separate room from them at the end of the hall, Probably not the smartest idea after what had happened but at that moment the only thing I wanted to do was shower and pass the hell out.

flipping the lights on I head into the bathroom peeling my dirty clothes off my skin I turn the shower on and step in moaning slightly as the hot water runs over my sore muscles I wash myself clean and step out wrapping a towel around my body I walk out into the bedroom and sit down at the vanity, combing through my thick waist length hair I sigh and then get dressed, pulling back the covers I crawl in and lay down closing my eyes breifly until I head a soft hiss in the room My heart leaps into my throat and I open my eyes seeing those same dark eyes looking down at me..

"Hello Hermosa.. I believe we have much to speak about.." He says in a seductive voice


	2. Dreams: Raphael's Glamour

_**Hello!~**_

 _ **Here is chapter 2 of goddess among mortals!**_

 _ **There is sexual content in this chapter so caution!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **~Ghost**_

* * *

"what do you want?" I ask hesitantly as he paces the room

"I have many questions for you love.. for example how did you get that cross?" he says dark eyes resting on the silver cross around my neck

I clutch the cross and shake my head "It was given to me at birth" I admit truthfully

he nods but narrows his eyes "some how I don't believe you human.. No you are much more" he speaks coming closer to me

I back up again and feel my back hit the wall behind the bed, I was trapped.

crouching down he comes face to face with me once more, his breath tickling the flesh of my throat he chuckles when I shiver.

"There is so much I can show you.. so much more then these shadow hunters.." he says looking into my eyes

My heart thumps harder as he gets closer, I shut my eyes and blush slightly which makes him laugh again

"your blush is rather appealing.. let's me see the blood in your body, the warmth of it running through your veins" he says in all but a whisper

I push him back from me and he growls pulling me closer to him pressing his lips to mine in a fiery kiss, I hear bangs on my door

"selena! damn it open the door! Selena!" I hear Jace's voice shout

"Jace!" I yell only to be silenced by Raphael as he pulls me up holding me by the throat once more he presses his lips to my ear

"Stay still and do exactly as I say" he says in a low growl

I gulp and feel tears sting my eyes as his grip tightens, Jace clary and Isabelle bust through the door taking a defensive stance against the vampire in question

"Let her go.. your not getting what you want vampire" Jace spits

Raphael hisses and digs his nails into the skin of my neck "I will be back for you Selena.." he hisses in my ear and vanishes out the door

I stand there for a moment and then turn angerily grabbing Isabelle's hand I march out of the building and to a car where I start it and speed off.

"where are we going?" Izzy asks looking me over

"Somewhere that's not here." I say in a rather angry tone.

* * *

We drive so far and then stop for the night, I wanted to be out of new york But Isabelle forced me to stop much to my dismay she takes a separate room from mine, I didn't want to be alone not after what had happened two days before.

"You'll be fine sel.. I'll be right next door to you, keep your door locked and stay on your guard" she says smiling at me

Something told me Raphael wasn't too far off, I settle into my room I feel somewhat comfortable enough to take a shower, when I am done I make myself a hot cup of tea and settle into bed.

 _I had lost track of time because when I wake up the moon hangs high overhead, sitting up in bed I crack my neck and sigh softly._

 _"Selena .." I hear a voice whisper softly, a chill runs up my spine and I look around_

 _"Selena" another voice hisses this time female, I see a beautiful womn of spanish decent standing in my room My eyes snap to meet hers and she tilts her head " Moon goddess" she spits_

 _"rochelle" A male voice hisses, the woman backs away and another man comes in_

 _"Hello Selena.. " he says looking me over_

 _"Who the fuck are you?" I say angry at their intrusion_

 _"You will learn my name soon enough, But for now you may call me your future king" he says smirking_

 _I look at him in disgust "You are way to old to be my anything " I say which earns a hiss from Rochelle_

 _he chuckles and walks towards me "You are the next ruler of this earth, Born a pure virgin soul one must bed you and steal said purity for you to truly relaize your destiny, once a man does so he will be linked to you by blood, becoming the next moon king, A god of mythical porportions you two shall rule this earth, the sun will never shine, and river's of blood will flow" he says " I intend to be that man " he growls grabbing for me I yelp and roll out of bed grabbing my sword isabelle gave me I prepare to defend myself._

 _I hear a chuckle and tsk from the door and look to see Raphael standing there "Hmm where did you dig this clown up Rochelle?" he says towards her_

 _"Raphael santiago" The man spits baring his fangs He looks back to me and lunges forward, I swing my katana and easily take off his head stunning both vampires still in the room, I turn back to them covered in blood_

 _"You" I say pointing at Rochelle "get the fuck out of my room"_

 _She hisses and runs from the room I turn to Raphael "And you.." I say pointing the tip of my blade at him "you have explaining to do."_

 _He chuckles and closes the door behind him "and what makes you think I want to explain?" he says walking towards me_

 _"You can explain or I can kill you" I say digging the blade into his chest, He hisses and snatches the sword from me yanking me closer to him I yelp when he places the cold blade to my throat._

 _" I am stronger then you hermosa.." he speaks against my ear softly he nips my ear making me shiver "You want to know more about yourself yes?" he finishes_

 _"Yes" I say gasping softly as he presses up against me_

 _he chuckles and kisses my neck "I could show you just how special you are.." he says turning me to face him I look into his dark eyes, If he hadn't have been what he was I would have gladly gave him my virginity, something drew me in.. captivated me about him, He had been around for years, He held an air of dominance around him, one who was not to be messed with but at the same time he had a dark, Lustful tone to him which made internally moan thinking on what he could do to my body._

 _"I don't think that is a good idea.." I say softly pushing on his chest, I bite my lip feeling how toned he truly was under the fancy suit he wore._

 _"Your body speaks differently love.. " he spoke cupping my cheek he tilts my head and his eyes flicker to the neck "I don't want to turn you,, But I so want to taste your blood.. "_

 _My eyes widen and my heart beats out of my chest "Please don't hurt me.." I half beg_

 _He steps back and smirks "Cut a spot on your flesh for me" he says_

 _"No, are you insane?" I stutter_

 _"You can either slit somewhere a little for me or I can sink my fangs into your pretty throat" he says "Your choice"_

 _I pick up a letter opening and put it to my wrist, he watches intently biting his bottom lip slightly pulling it back I put it to my left breast slicing the soft flesh open wincing as I do, His eyes lock onto the blood that oozes down and he walks forward gripping me tightly in his strong arms he pulls my shirt down exposing my breast to him, I blush and he laughs leaning down he swirls his tongue over the cut, moaning as he does he begins to suck softly on my breast causing me to shut my eyes and moan._

 _"Let me take you.." he whispers in my ear nipping it, he kisses me softly_

 _I pull back from him and stare into his dark eyes nodding causing him to smirk, pushing me back against the bed he runs his hands down my half naked form earning a soft moan from me, I shiver and look down at him as he kisses down my stomach he slowly pulls my underwear from my frame leaving me naked in front of him._

 _"You are so beautiful.. My Goddess" he whispers softly_

 _I blush and look down at him as he kisses the inside of my thighs nipping the skin with his teeth he moves his lips upward and spreads me apart further, tickling my folds with his lips he looks up at me and runs his tongue over my nub, after five or so strokes of his tongue I begin to moan which causes him to go faster, tangling my fingers in his thick black locks I push my clit against his mouth, wanting more of the delicious torture he was inflicting upon me, tension begins to build in my lower stomach and I open my eyes biting my lip hard I scream loudly feeling fluids rush from my body I shudder as he continues to lap at me, he sits up and licks his lips._

 _"Delicious.." he speaks in a breathy tone I sit up yanking him closer to me as I crash my lips to his moaning as I taste myself, He pulls me into his arms and I straddle his hips gasping at the hardness that pokes my core._

 _"Someone is excited.." I say swiveling my hips against him creating friction, he moans and looks up at me_

 _"Selena.." he murmurs kissing my neck, I link my fingers in his hair and pull his head back biting down on the smooth tan skin of his throat, I slide off him and unbuckle his pants pulling them down I throw them to the floor and begin rubbing on him through his boxers, Looking up at him he stares down at me and pants softly_

 _"Suck it for me?" he all but begs_

 _I smirk and slowly almost agonizingly pull his boxers down revealing his cock which to my surprise is quite thick, smirking I squeeze his testicles which earns a grunt from him, I lean down licking the tip of his twitching member to which he growls and forces his cock into my mouth gagging me momentarily until I begin to suck softly swirling my tongue in circles he bucks his hips against my face and moans._

 _"Selena..Selena.." he moans bucking his hips against my face "Just a little more diosa.."_

 _I suck faster and harder, gunning to make him cum he moans and holds my head down, I hear him hiss as he explodes in my mouth, swallowing all of his seed I sit up. He feverishly kisses me biting my lip in the process.._

"selena?" I hear softly "Selena wake up.." it was Isabelle's voice and I couldn't get where it was coming from, Raphael hisses

"Little bitch is trying to wake you up my queen.." he growls "I can't wait to do this in real life.."

My eyes snap open and i look around the sunlit room seeing Isabelle sitting on the bed next to me worry netted into her facial features "What were you dreaming about?" She asks me

"I don't remember " I lie not wanting to tell her about my dream

She doesn't look convinced but decides not to pry, for which I was grateful. "well come on, Clary and Jace found us and their making us come back with them" she says

"More so forcing us?" I say getting up

"essentially.." she says laughing

* * *

 _He opens his dark eyes looking straight at the ceiling a smile plastered on his lips as he thinks about the dream he had given her.. biting his lip he moans softly sitting up, it was only a matter of time before she would come to him, her urges were becoming too strong and once she was here he could make her his._

 _The world would grovel at their feet, blood would flow and she, his Queen, His goddess. Would reign supreme._


End file.
